The present invention relates to an indication device that finds particular application in various sports and hobbies. For example, the mechanism in a preferred form is adapted for interacting with one or both feet of a golfer during a golf swing to provide a tactile indication to the golfer that either or both feet are maintaining recommended positions. The mechanism in another form can be used by a snow-skier in a ski-boot to ensure that body weight is forward in the boot. The invention will be described primarily with reference to its use in golf and snowskiing, but it should be appreciated that the invention may also find applications in other sports where correct stances are required and/or where predetermined weight transfer is necessary (e.g., during a tennis serve, during a hockey swing, during a baseball swing, etc).
It is known in the game of golf that the correct transfer of body weight between the front and back feet during a golf swing is important in generating power and accuracy, and hence the distance travelled of the struck golf ball resulting from the golf swing.
Golf requires a correct grip of the golf club, the correct posture at the commencement of the swing, and the correct alignment of the body relative to the target line.
It is generally agreed that another important aspect of a successful golf swing is the manner in which weight is transferred between the front and back feet during the back swing, forward swing and follow through of the swing.
Devices, apparatus and systems are known which generally constrain or orient one or both feet of a golfer in predetermined orientations during the swing. However, these devices are often uncomfortable, cumbersome, non-portable, expensive, and/or unnatural to use. Also, many of the existing methods, devices and apparatus are corrective devices rather than being instructional.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,226 shows a training apparatus for a golfer which assists the golfer to hold the golfer""s head steady during the swing. Two thin flexible rods project outwardly from a stand and are positionable against opposing sides of the golfer""s head. GB 2,305,130 discloses a golfer""s wrist pronation indicator, being a watch-like device which is fitted to a golfer""s wrist and monitors undesirable movements of the wrist during the playing of a golf shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,989 discloses a sport""s training device particularly intended for use by golfers. The device comprises a pair of shoe inserts which are inserted into the heel area of the golfer""s shoe. The upper surface of each insert has a tactile indicating member positioned in the heel area and disposed towards the inner edge of the insert. A major problem with this type of insert is that it provides a permanent tactile indication, and thus the golfer""s feet become desensitized to the device, often after a very short period of time. Thus, the device fails to provide the necessary tactile indication to instruct the golfer that the swing has deviated from accepted norms.
In the sport of snowskiing, it is widely accepted that for optimum performance and control of the skis, a human user""s centre of gravity should be centred over the skis. Modern snowskis include bindings that are positioned in the back half of each ski (i.e., offset rearwardly from the centre of gravity of each ski). A user""s ski boots are then fastened in those bindings.
In use, the user""s centre of gravity only becomes centered over his/her skis when they lean forward in their boots (i.e., so that each shin presses against the inside front portion (tongue) of the ski-boots). This forward leaning is in part required due to the offset of the bindings and is further facilitated by the user bending his/her legs at the knees and at the ankles.
Optimum ski performance during either traversing or when skiing forwardly down a slope is further enhanced by ensuring that the skier""s body weight is directly over the inside edge of the most downhill ski.
Optimum positioning during skiing ensures proper xe2x80x9cedgingxe2x80x9d of the skis and greater precision and performance in general. By way of contrast, when users lean back in their boots, they become less controlled, travel at more erratic speeds and become more prone to accidents.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides an indication device for instructing a predetermined golf swing action, the device being adapted and located for interacting with the feet of a golfer such that during the golf swing it provides a tactile indication to the golfer""s feet to assist in maintaining the predetermined golf swing action, but such that when not swinging it provides no such tactile indication to the golfer""s feet.
Such device is to be contrasted with the tactile indicating member 40 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,989 which provides a tactile sensation to the golfer during all actions, including actions other than swinging, such as walking. Thus, the user""s feet quickly become desensitized to the member 40 and the device becomes ineffectual.
The tactile indication provided during the swing in accordance with the present invention may either be provided when the user""s feet assume a correct stance and/or assume an incorrect stance. However, it is most preferred that a tactile indication is provided to a user when a correct stance is assumed to psychologically reinforce this stance to the user.
When the terminology xe2x80x9cpredetermined golf swingxe2x80x9d is used in the present specification, for a right-handed golfer (left-handed being the opposite), it typically refers to a configuration wherein during the back swing at least the right foot/shoe of the golfer remains substantially flat with respect to the ground; and/or a configuration wherein during the swing follow through the right toes of the golfer point generally towards the ground, and/or the outside portion of the left foot has rolled over laterally and outwardly.
Of course, where the device is used for other sports/activities then the predetermined stance would be different according to the sport/activity.
Preferably the device includes one or more inserts adapted for placement in specific locations in relation to the user""s feet. Thus, the inserts can be provided in:
the or each shoe of a user; and/or in
the or each sock of a user.
The inserts can be one or more parts of a hook and loop fastening system (such as manufactured under the trade mark Velcro(copyright)).
Alternatively the inserts can be formed from a deformable polymeric material. In either case, the inserts need to be capable of being sensed tactilely by the or each foot of the user during the swing.
Typically the inserts are located and adapted to provide a psychologically positive tactile indication to the user that the feet have generally maintained a predetermined stance during swinging. The expression xe2x80x9cpsychologically positive tactile indicationxe2x80x9d hereinafter refers to the mental acknowledgment induced in the user that the feet have generally maintained the predetermined stance. Thus the inserts are located and/or adapted to be generally passive when not in use (e.g., when the user is not swinging).
In an ideal golf swing, the only points of pressure that a user should experience are those in the user""s feet. The applicant has through rigorous experimentation identified four points of pressure in a golfer""s feet during correct weight transfer. Two of these points are realized during the back swing and forward swing through to the point of ball impact, and two of these are realized during the swing follow-through.
Preferably for a right-handed golfer (whereas the opposite applies for a left-handed user), on the right foot:
(a) an insert is positioned to be located under the right foot in the arch and immediately in front of the heal pad of the foot; and/or
(b) an insert is positioned to be located at the lateral side of the right big toe to extend to and also be located in front of the tip of the big toe; and on the left foot:
(c) an insert is positioned to be located under the left foot in the arch and immediately behind the ball of the foot; and/or
(d) an insert is positioned to be located laterally at the outside of the left foot and adjacent to the heel.
The applicant has discovered that the positioning of the inserts at locations (a) and (c) are optimal for sensing the two pressure points that are realized during the back swing and forward swing until ball impact. The applicant has discovered that the positioning of the inserts at locations (b) and (d) are optimal for sensing the pressure points that are realised during the swing follow through.
The inserts used at (a) and (c) are typically relatively more abrasive (sharp) than the inserts used at (b) and (d) (which are typically less abrasive (soft) pads). In this regard, the abrasiveness can be applied by employing an insert formed from the hook or loop portion of a Velcro(copyright) fastening system, whereas the soft pad can be formed from a foamed polymeric material (e.g., polyurethane or a covered portion of a Velcro(copyright) system). However, multiple combinations of sharp and soft materials are possible (as described hereafter).
Typically, the inserts at (a) and (c) provide a positive indication that the correct swing stance has been maintained during the back swing and forward swing up to ball impact (i.e., where a user should be effectively xe2x80x9cpressing downxe2x80x9d with the base of the feet (as has been described in the art, at the xe2x80x9cinside edgesxe2x80x9d of the feet and not rolling over). The pressing down xe2x80x9cactivatesxe2x80x9d inserts (a) and (c) to provide an appropriate tactile sensation to the user.
Thus, the inserts in (a) and (c) are located and/or adapted such that they are only activated during the pressing down which occurs during the golf swing, but are otherwise typically passive.
Typically, the inserts at (b) and (d) provide a positive indication that the correct swing stance has been achieved in the swing follow-through (i.e., where a user has transferred the majority of body weight from the right to the left foot, so that the left foot rolls over outwards (slightly) and the right foot heel lifts so that the toes point downwardly (primarily pressing down at the big toe).
Alternatively, the inserts can be located and adapted to provide a psychologically negative tactile indication to the user that the feet have generally deviated from the predetermined stance during the golf swing. The expression xe2x80x9cpsychologically negative tactile indicationxe2x80x9d hereinafter refers to the mental acknowledgment in the user that the feet have generally deviated or moved from the predetermined stance. Again, the inserts are located and/or adapted to be passive when not in use.
In this alternative arrangement, and preferably for a right-handed golfer (whereas the opposite applies for a left-handed user):
(i) one or more inserts can be positioned adjacent to the outer side of the user""s right foot for engagement by the outside portion of the right foot during the back swing; and/or
(ii) one or more inserts can be positioned under the user""s left foot to be adjacent to the arch thereof for engagement by the arch of the user""s left foot during the swing follow through.
Insert (i) indicates that the user has rolled over the right foot (laterally outwards) during the backswing (which is undesirable) and can also indicate that the user""s weight is still on the right foot during the forward swing and follow through (i.e., that the user has failed to transfer weightxe2x80x94which is undesirable).
Insert (ii) indicates that the user is still pressing down on the left foot during the swing follow through (i.e., the user is remaining flat footed and is not allowing the left foot to roll laterally outwards at follow throughxe2x80x94again which is undesirable).
In a second aspect the present invention provides an indication device for instructing a predetermined stance during skiing, the device being adapted and located for interacting with the feet/legs of a skier such that in use it provides a tactile indication to the skier""s feet/legs that indicates that the predetermined stance has been maintained or deviated from.
When the terminology xe2x80x9cpredetermined stancexe2x80x9d is employed in the present specification in relation to snow-skiing, it refers to the configuration wherein one and preferably both shins are urged towards the front (typically defined by the tongue) of a respective ski-boot in use.
Preferably the device of the second aspect employs inserts having a configuration similar to those inserts as per the first aspect of the invention, although for skiing the insert location with reference to a user""s feet or legs is typically different.
Typically the inserts are located to provide a psychologically positive tactile indication to a skier, and are located and/or adapted to be generally passive when not in use.
Preferably, for skiing:
(1) an insert is positioned to be located under each foot in the arch and immediately behind the ball of each foot; and/or
(2) an insert is positioned to be located in front the user""s shins on each leg.
The inserts (1) and (2) are typically abrasive (sharp) and in this regard the abrasiveness can be applied by employing an insert formed from the hook loop portion of a Velcro(copyright) fastening system, or from an insert having integrally formed protrusions such as nodules, etc.
In this preferred insert arrangement for skiing, the inserts at (1) are positioned to correspond with a pressure point that occurs in the foot when the user leans forward in a ski boot (the desired position). Similarly, for position (2) the user""s shin is pressed forward in the boot so that insert is sensed by the user at the shin.
In some arrangements, inserts may even be positioned behind each heel of a skier, which are again engaged by the user""s heel when the user leans forward.
Inserts may also be located and adapted to provide a psychologically negative tactile indication to a skier, indicating that the feet/legs have generally deviated from the predetermined stance during skiing (i.e., when the user leans back in the boots).
In this latter arrangement, the inserts are typically positioned:
(i) behind each user""s lower calf muscle for engagement by a user when leaning back; and/or
(ii) above the user""s toes or front feet portions for engagement therewith when the user""s foot moves generally upwardly in the boot when the user is leaning backwards.
The positioning of the inserts in this latter arrangement rapidly indicates to the user that there has been a deviation from the predetermined stance.
Various combinations of sharp and soft inserts can be employed in socks and shoes/boots to achieve differing effects for different user requirements, different feet shape, desired comfort levels etc. Preferably the inserts are incorporated into the user""s socks for ease of use, versatility, etc.
The inserts are each typically a flat article (e.g., in the form of a strip). When the insert is a hook and loop fastening system (i.e,. a Velcro(copyright) system), preferably either the hook or loop half is used on its own to provide the relatively more abrasive (sharp) sensation. If either individual half gives rise to sensitivities, then it can be covered in use by the opposite half to provide a softer, less harsh indication.
In a further alternative, a flat article having a plurality of integrally formed protrusions that face and extend into the body part in use can be employed. The density of this article can be selected such that the protrusions are sensed tactilely by the user only when a predetermined force is exerted thereon.
Insert polymeric material can include foamed or unfoamed: polyurethane, polyester and poly(aminoether), polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamide, polyvinylchloride, polyacrylamide, vinyl acetate copolymer, polyolefins, poly acrylobutadinestyrene etc.